The Trail
by mayday20
Summary: Ok it sounds boring and stupid...but I think it may be okay....please R+R!!
1. Camille Kennigen

Hey this is my first story I have written for fanfiction.com! So please r+r! Constructive criticism please!  
  
New York's top attorney Camille Kennigan, she could charm any judge and persuade and jury. The pen was her friend it seemed. At nearly every trial she attended she held the jury in the palm of her hand. Though all of this is truly impressive the most outstanding fact is the she has never lost a case. She was very highly sought after. She defended the rich and famous, which lead to getting her face on the front page of magazines and newspapers all over America or at least New York. Men wanted her number and women wanted her class and style. She was an idol to law students and an inspiration to many, many people. She lived in a perfect penthouse with a gorgeous view of the city. Some nights she would stay awake and watch all the lights go out in the empire state building. Just to escape. Escape from the pain. The pain that would hunt her..forever. People said she was so lucky. She had the perfect life. The perfect body, the perfect house, the perfect wardrobe, but know one would guess that Camille Elizabeth Kennigan had lost the only person she ever loved. The only person that understood her that kept her going.Her fiancé Calvin Parker. Camille was on lunch break while reading the latest version of The Wall Street Journal. She was just finishing her chicken salad when her eyes caught on the On the front page headlines reading,  
  
"HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL ON THE LOOSE ONCE AGAIN!"  
FBI agent Will Graham has caught New York  
Physiatrist Hannibal Lector.  
New York jails just let him go on December 1st. When he went back to his tedious crimes. His trail will be held on February  
13.  
Go to page A6 for more details.  
  
Camille flipped to page A6 eagerly just then she heard knock on the door, "Come in.".it was Shannon, her secretary. "Oh Shannon good morning!" Camille exclaimed, for some reason she was in a especially good mood. May be because she finally got some sleep after working on case after case. "Someone is here to see you ma'am." Shannon shuddered. Camille looked at curiously "Ok let him or her in." Just then a shadow formed over her desk a smooth eerie voice spoke, "Hello Camille we finally meet I have heard a lot about you." He smiled. It was Hannibal, Hannibal Lector. 


	2. Eavesdroper

Camille just sat still in her leather armchair dumbstruck. Camille tried to speak, but the words were not coming out. Shannon quietly closed the door as she snuck out, she didn't want anything to do with this this. Though she was the biggest gossip queen in the building she would have to be really low to even dare interrupt a meeting with the worlds most famous homicidal psychopath. Well maybe she could just listen in.seriously Hannibal may try to eat her or something. Just then two police officers barged into Camille's office. Shannon heard Camille ask, "Were have you been, I could have been eaten!!" Then the big heavy door closed in. Silence. Shannon went back to work "Silence is golden." Shannon murmured to her self. Shannon's optimism worked on just about every one but herself. Shannon sighed "I will never be able to listen on the their conversation!" all of the sudden a tall pale handsome bleach-blond male quietly walked over to Shannon's Plexiglas desk with a smirk of satisfaction and interest, deep interest. Shannon looked up at him, "Oh uhh.err hi.how can I-I help you sir?" she stuttered he is just too damn hot she thought. He just raised his eye brow, "Actually I was thinking that I can help you,". Shannon was shocked is he some kind of whore? "I beg your pardon!." She shouted at him still recovering from the shock. He just stared at her amazed at her interpretation of what he said before, "No, no I meant that I think I can help you eavesdrop on their conversation." Shannon blushed a deeper red then the red of her blood red sweater, which went very well with her dark ebony hair. "Oh, I-I am so s..sorry sir, um I wou-would love for you to show me how to e-eavesdrop wha-what's your name?" Shannon stuttered utterly embarrassed. The man smiled an amused smile, "My name is William Mathers and its no problem any one could make that usumption, what is your name miss." "Shannon Mathers, I mean Marks! Shannon Marks. Uhhh.what's that?" Shannon pointed at a gadget that was held in his pale hand. 'Oh this is what you are going to use to eavesdrop on them in there, here let me put it on you." William lightly set one piece on Shannon's ear then one piece on Camille's door. "Thank you so much!" Shannon was so excited that she took off her ear gadget and ran around her desk and hugged him. As she was hugging him he slipped a piece of paper into her pant pocket and pulled away. He smiled "Welcome, oh and call me." She looked confused then she slid her hand into her pocket and saw that piece of paper he gave her.it read 281-633-6666-William's number. Then she remembered her gadget and went back to her desk and placed the gadget on her ear and listened.  
  
Camille: If I don't believe a bloody word you are saying then do you think the jury is really going to believe you? Hannibal: Why don't you believe me Camille? Camille: Because. They have evidence of your perverted killings and you have connections to all of the victims DOES THAT MAKE IT OBVIOUS ENOUGH TO YOU OR AM I MISSING SOMETHING? Hannibal: eerie silence as Hannibal stares at Camille Camille: Stop that Hannibal: Do.you ever wonder, Camille what really happened to Calvin Parker? Camille: 'gasps' no.No.NO!!! I-I don't know what your talking about.. Hannibal: Oh I think you do how you used to swing in the park together, watch the stars together till 12:00 go to your mother's farm. Camille: 'now sobbing' STOP! 'Police officers rise and take Hannibal' Police officer one: I think we have had enough for today' Hannibal: I will see you tomorrow Camille Police officer two: Bye 'slams door' 


	3. Tears

Hate is the boiling feeling Camille was feeling for Hannibal right then in her desk. Her face was pale and heavily drenched in angry hot tears. Questions were running through her mind. How did he know about Calvin? How did he know about her undying love for him? How did he know about the days they spent together in total bliss? How dare he bring those personal times up when she was helping him? Why did Calvin have to die any way? It was so long ago yet it feels like is it just happened yesterday..  
  
-Flashback-  
  
*Camille and Calvin stumble out of a flashy city bar called Silver Liquid.  
  
NYC 1998*  
  
Camille: *laughing* That was HILARIOUS! Did you see her face when you poured your martini down her dress? What a bitch!  
  
Calvin: Yeah! I know she slapped me though and it hurt! A lot. (Rubs cheek)  
  
Camille: Ohhhh poor baby! Maybe if I kiss it, it will feel better. (Pecks Calvin on the cheek)  
  
Calvin: (Grins evilly) Oh yes I do feel better already!  
  
Camille: (giggles) I am glad you do!  
  
Calvin: Um Cam I-I have to tell you something...  
  
Camille: (smiles sweetly) yes darling?  
  
Calvin: (stops smiling) Camille LOOK OUT! (A man tries to grab Camille)  
  
Camille: (dodges the man) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!  
  
Man: Well nothing but I was hopping to be able to do you bitch (smiles menacingly)  
  
Camille: (shocked with horror) You BASTARD stay away from me (backs into Calvin)  
  
Calvin: Umph! (glares at man) You little fuck! That is no way to speak to a lady! You better stay away from her or else...  
  
Man: Or else what? (points gun at Calvin) Don't feel so tough anymore do you big guy? Cant protect your little bitch can ya?  
  
Camille: Oh Calvin darling! (reverts to man) Please don't hurt him!  
  
Man: (Smirks at Camille) Well I can think of one way you could save your little bastard. (slides hand down Camille's thigh)  
  
Camille: (pushes hand off in disgust) How dare you! You sick son of a bitch!  
  
Man: (in rage hits Camille unconscious) Little bitch should learn her manners!  
  
Calvin: YOU BASTARD! (runs to Camille) Are you ok darling? Oh God she's unconscious! That's little fuck is gunna pay!  
  
Camille: (wakes up) Whats going on Calvin? CALVIN NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Calvin: (gets up and punches man) You bastard how DARE you even TOUCH my girl??? With your FILTHY ASS HANDS!! (punches man's jaw)  
  
Man: (enraged takes gun and pulls trigger) I do what I please.(walks off)  
  
Camille: OH MY GOD CALVIN!! (runs over to Calvin and holds him)  
  
Calvin: Camille I-I love you..  
  
Camille: (cries) I love you t-to  
  
Calvin: I need to t-tell you something-  
  
Camille: Hush you shouldn't talk I need to call the ambulance I saw a phone booth over there  
  
Calvin: no! Don't go, please. Face it I m going to die!  
  
Camille: NO! Don't say that!  
  
Calvin: Please Camille I must tell you something (breathes heavily) Hannibal.knows.me.you.run..  
  
Camille: (looks confused) What? Who is Hannibal? Calvin? Calvin???? NO!!!!!!! (Cries uncontrollably)  
  
It started to rain when Camille went to the payphone and sobbed to the police what happened then called her good friend Clarice. -End of Flashback-  
  
Camille gasped when she remembered Calvin's last words that disturbed her so. That for years forced herself to forget. Then Clarice's reaction, Clarice hasn't talked to her sence! Camille grabbed a Kleenex tissue and wiped her tears away. Then put on new mascara and went back to work. 


End file.
